


Sounds and Silences

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overview of friendship made and lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds and Silences

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I went AU on the series from fairly early on. And the ending is even more AU yet...
> 
> Disclaimer: Only mine in my dreams. ;-) This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
> [ ](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/319600.html)   
> _Awesome cover by danceswithgary :)_

# Sounds and Silences

Sound: Sharp high squealing of tires skidding on asphalt, rubber brakes on tires. The thump of metal on flesh, then the crackling of metal ripped and sheared. Splashes in water, both large and small.

Silence: The water smoothes out, hiding the car and boy below.

...

Sound: Eruption of water from beneath, more splashing, loud breathing. A boy, pleading between rescue breaths. A cough and water being spat violently out.

Silence: Blue eyes look wonderingly into relieved green ones. A connection is made. A friendship is born.

...

Sound: Arguments, derision, coaxing. A father trying to direct a son's path; a son resisting. Tinkle of liquid poured into glasses. The bang and fragmentation of one of those glasses shattered into the wall.

Silence: The pair retreat to their own areas. The truce is temporary.

...

Sound: The clinking of flatware on plates, meat being cut, drinks being drunk. Dinner talk familiar and easy, punctuated by laughter and gentle chiding. A family together.

Silence: Night and all are in bed. Sleeping peacefully.

...

Sound: Laughter, carefree and happy. Eager talking, conversations flowing freely, joy in friendship in the voices.

Silence: The teen has left for home. The older youth sits at his desk, listening to nothing.

...

Sound: The crack of a cue on ball, the thud of ball in pocket. Easy banter between shots.

Silence: The two friends relaxing, companionable without words.

...

Sound: Voices intermixing. One accusing; one pleading. Sadness, anger, worry, intertwined. A door slams.

Silence: The teen has left. The older youth stands by his desk, fists clenched. His teeth locked against his scream, holding his pain inside where nobody can hear it.

...

Sound: Laughter and eager talking. Friends conversing easily.

Silence: The older youth walks in, and the conversations die. He looks at them bitterly before turning away.

...

Sound: Coaxing, wheedling. A reasonable offer when nothing else is left.

Silence: A father has left. A young man stands still, thinking about throwing his glass against the wall. He doesn't.

...

Sound: An engine revved up, 0 to 80. Sharp high squealing of tires peeling on asphalt. There is no slowing down. The crackling of metal ripped and sheared. A single loud splash into water.

Silence: The water smoothes out, hiding the car below.

...

Sound: Footsteps thudding to a sudden stop. A voice crying out in fear. Splashing of water as a youth, once a boy, dives in and comes back out with another. The youth, pleading between rescue breaths, asking for another miracle.

Silence.

* * *

  
End

**Author's Note:**

> For the '[Twisting The Twilight Zone 2009 Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/enter_tzone/)'. From the title of 5. 27 Sounds and Silences (title ONLY, not using the summary).


End file.
